


Pleasant Interruptions

by pandorium



Series: More Transparent Than Water And Thicker Than Blood [3]
Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Longing, Magic, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, So Wrong It's Right, Walking In On Someone, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorium/pseuds/pandorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex walked in on Justin, but now it seems she's not the only interrupting things that she shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't that great. Wrote this pretty fast and insanely late at night. Hope you like it anyway!

They haven't talked in almost a week since Alex caught Justin... ** _having fun_** with himself. It was a constant dance between the two of them. Where sniping at each other and Justin getting Alex out of trouble had been their norm, avoiding each other and Justin turning beet red whenever Alex walked into the room became their new routine.

It was more exhausting than going out of her way to make trouble for her older brother to fix. Draining in a way that was making her more irritable than ever, prompting her father to ask her if she was on her period nearly every other day. Which, whatever, her dad was always wondering if that was the cause of her moods. Even her mother was shooting her odd and exasperated looks but she couldn't help it. Justin was ignoring her, and doing a much better job than usual. She'd tried everything to get his attention but it just resulted in messes that weren't getting cleaned up and her sulking alone in her room.

It wasn't her fault that all this had happened anyway. It was his. Justin was the one who couldn't keep his hand out of his pants. Justin was the idiot who didn't cast protective spells on his room. He was just begging to be walked in on at that point. I mean, who locks their door but doesn't take any magical precautions on his room with the entire family home?

Either way it was grating on Alex's nerves and she couldn't take the stress of it much longer. Not even the Justin in her diary could manage to completely relax her. She needed the real one, the one that she wasn't supposed to love as anything more than the brother he was. Apparently that was out of the question.

It wasn't until a particularly awful fight with her father about something regarding not bringing dragons home where they could set fire to the sub shop that their stalemate finally broke.

She had run off to her room with tears welling in her eyes. It was just- Justin wouldn't even look at her, much less talk to her or defend her. In many ways he was her best friend besides Harper. He challenged her, entertained her, argued with her, and when it came down to it, always protected her even when she'd royally fucked up. She hadn't actually brought a dragon to the lair, she'd just convinced her father she was going to in a last ditch effort to draw Justin in. The half formed plan had failed yet again.

The middle of the night, when she'd almost given up and descended into the world she'd created with a fake Justin, is when he came. Like a shadow, silent but stealthily sneaking up on her, the real Justin crept into her room. He climbed up next to her where she lay quietly, breath even though her heart kicked violently at her ribcage as if trying to break it.

"Chills?" he whispered near her ear.

Without a word Alex turned onto her stomach, wiggling around until her head was pillowed on her crossed arms and she was comfortable. Justin stretched out beside her, hand shoving up under her shirt to connect hotly with her warm skin. Instantly she shivered, goosebumps prickling their way over her spine as his fingers lightly traced it.

It was something their mother had done to them as children to relax them. Justin would still offer the comfort if she'd had a hard day. It was one of the many things he did to indulge her inner child and Alex found that as she grew up, she liked it a lot more than she should. Just like everything else about her big brother.

He stayed there with her until she'd fallen asleep from the soothing ministrations of his palm smoothing over her back before he left just as silently as he came.

 

After that night things between them had returned to normal, much to Alex's relief. She felt like she had the Justin she knew and loved back. The one who was more than pissed when he discovered his favorite sweater missing.

He'd idly noticed it's absence but assumed it'd turn up sooner or later. Maybe he'd forgotten to put it in the wash or something of the sort. But, after a week of looking, a sinking feeling had slowly started to consume the optimistic outlook he tried to maintain. Alex. She must have stolen it.

 

And she had. In fact she'd taken to wearing it to bed, sleeping peacefully wrapped up in the scent she adored. The soft fabric of the sweater clung to her nicely, falling down to the tops of her thighs and carressing her skin. It was something she wasn't sure she could get away with for long but Justin would get it back eventually. She wasn't stealing it, just borrowing it. If she took it and never gave it back then it wouldn't smell like him, just her and the laundry detergent their mother used.

She sighed, shoving her nose into the neckline, breathing deeply as she let her mind wander as she did every night. She couldn't help but conjure the image of Justin, flushed and hard, his face as he came, the way his eyes had widened in shock and how his muscles had convulsed deliciously.

She skimmed her hand over her breast through the sweater, sliding down until it was slipping beneath the tiny underwear she'd worn to bed. Her hips twitched as she finally reached her clit and she held back a gasp at the feeling. It'd been a while since she'd done this. Since before she'd walked in on Justin, too ashamed to touch herself in that way when she knew all she'd think about was him.

 

It was late when he heard it, the quiet whimper of his name that had him jerking upright in bed. Justin listened intently, concern and panic flooding through his veins. What if there was an intruder?

He heard it again, just as faint. It was coming from Alex's room.

Hurriedly jumping out of bed Justin shuffled lightly to his door, poking his head out of his room. Silence. No one was awake except him and, apparently, his sister. He tip toed to her room, ears poised for the next recitition of his name.

He turned her doorknob slowly so as not to disturb her-maybe she was having a nightmare-before pushing it open and slipping inside without a sound. He spared a moment to think that his parents and friends would be truly impressed with how easily he was stealing into his sister's room when he'd normally have screwed it up somehow.

When he first saw Alex he thought that it was all a trick to get him to see that she'd taken his sweater. (He knew it!) But upon closer inspection he realized that maybe that wasn't the plan as Alex was wearing it, sure, but she was also....writhing in it?

Sweat dotted her brow and her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she squirmed on top of her sheets, eyes tightly shut against the soft light of a bedside lamp. That's when she **_moaned_** his name. His little pain in the ass sister was moaning his name as her hand moved rhythmically beneath her underwear. The cute ones with polka dots he'd seen flashes of when she walked to the bathroom half naked whilst getting dressed.

The room was suddenly on fire and she was the cause, yet again. His throat felt tight and his pajama pants even tighter as he stared, transfixed at Alex **_doing that thing that she caught him doing while fucking moaning his name!_** He swallowed hard, heart thundering in his ears and palms sweaty where he wiped them on his pants.

She was getting close, he thought, whines higher pitched and more frequent. He'd only ever seen this in the few "adult films" he'd found on the internet and once with Juliet, but this was entirely different. He felt as though he were going to explode, fly apart in a catastrophic end from how incredibly turned on and sick he felt at the same time. This was his **_sister_** , not some girl that is objectified by too many men in a video or his sort of girlfriend. This should not be hot.

But then she cries out his name and he can't hold in the grunt that had been threatening to tear itself from his throat any longer.

Alex's eyes fly open and lock with his, hazy and startled but still somehow so nonchalant, like their current situation was something that happened all the time.

"Fuck," was all that he could manage to get out when she slowly withdrew her hand from her panties.

Her fingers were--they were--they were wet, and Justin's mouth went dry.

"I thought- maybe- intruder- but you- and yeah," he choked out, desperately hoping that Alex couldn't see the raging boner trapped inside his boxers.

"No need to be so embarrassed Justin. It's perfectly healthy and natural, nothing to be ashamed of, right?" Alex asked, wiping her hand on her bed sheet before he could tell her not to.

She was throwing his words back in his face and all he could do was stand there and gape like a complete fool.

"Right," he rasped, eyes still boring into hers.

"Exactly, no big deal. I guess we're even now," she shrugged.

"But- You- you said my name," he argued.

Alex's eyes widened slightly before she quickly regained her composure, "So?"

"Were you...thinking about me?" Justin prompted.

He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, was actually praying to anyone who would listen that she'd met someone else named Justin and that this had nothing to do with him. Well, that and that his dick would stop throbbing over the image of his sister- ** _his sister_** -getting off on the thought of him.

"Pft. Pffft," she laughed.

But that wasn't an answer.

"Alex," he demanded sternly.

She lay there, glaring at him defiantly before swinging her legs off of her bed and haltingly approaching him.

"So what if I was?" she murmured, refusing to back down, even when the embarrassment she felt was evident by the red tint of her cheeks that had nothing to do with her activities.

Justin sucked in a harsh breath, heart stuttering to a stop as he gazed down at his sister.

"Fuck," he breathed.

His mouth crashed down on hers and time stopped for a moment with an entirely new kind of magic.

 


End file.
